Dropped Off
by CraZy Blue MonKey
Summary: DBZInu Crossover Pan has to stay with mother's sister's house, while Videl & Gohan are gone on their 15th wedding anniverary. What will she uncover at her relatives house! Will she bite off more than she can chew. Find out and read! Chappy 1&2 are edited
1. Pan's introduction

**_Disclamer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT or Inuyasha but I do own those little blue monkeys in the back on my head telling me to do evil thing like terrorizing Vegeta or to make a bad story and Momako . ;D _**

**This is chapter was edited cuz my grammer and spelling sucked so bad my first three reviewers got confused and complained. And before you tell me I know some of the words in the first sentence were spelled incorrect and you dont start with and at the begining of a sentence,also the word and was use more than it was needed!!!!!!!**

: p

**_Some thing important!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_scenary_**

**_"" spoken words_**

**_( ) thought_**

**_( ) +Bold print in between my thought _**

**_Bold printed words important and special _**

**_Just like me!!_**

**_Now to the story!!!!_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_We are at the scene were young girl at the age of fifteen is trying to convence her equally young looking parents were she should stay_

"Why do I got to go there, I don't even know them!" That same girl yell hoping to get her point across **(Teehehe Across Excel Excel's fav word sorry I thought that bit was a little amusing) **

"You have to stay some where for awhile and your going to know them if you go meet them" her father calmly told his daughter.

" I could have stayed with either one of my grand parents or with Bulma and I plus the fact I don't want to meet new people" the girl whined.

"Your going and that's final, besides you could use a peace&quiet to train your mind" her mother quickly reminded stubborn daughter.

"Ok, only if you say so" young woman said. (I'll still be able to train even if it's only mentally, she thought happyly)

( I knew I would shut her whining up if I told her she can train mentally) her mother thought as smirking mentally.

(I had a feeling she would tell her that) her father thought as he sighed out loud.

"And what are you sighing about dear husband of mine?" the man's wife asked scaring him out of thought

(Oh no! not again) he thought as she bought out his mother's wedding present for his wife and it wasn't pleasing to the eyes. **(HEY pervert thinking like that)**

It the was **"Legendary Frying Pan Of Doom"**

(Why do my own father and I share the same when it comes to our wives) he thought while crying

She walks to him cackling while playing with her favorite toy

**(She is so abusive to my poor quiet Go-sorry I almost told ,oh well you probably figured out already with all the hint i gave away or you scrolled down slowly getting bored of that little part)**

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_(At this time you probably wondering what is with all the rambling that I'm doing or who I am._

_I will tell you why I am mad/whining first. It seems that my mother and father are taking off to their 15th anniversary. Since my father think it not__appropriate for a young woman to stay home by herself for a week I have to stay with someone.)_

"I'm a saiyan a woman, well demi-saiyan, but you get it I can take care of my self." She thought out loud

_(You see my grandpa Hurcule once before he was married__to my dear departed grandmother, Momako. From that marriage my Aunt Aeko was born.__You can tell where I'm going with this can't you , yes your assumption is correct. I have to stay __with her, her father-in-law, and her son and daughter, Sota and Kagome.)_

My name is **Pan Chi Chi Son**,

the **Daughter** of Gohan and Videl Son, **Grandaughter **to Goku and Chi Chi Son and Hurcule and Momako

Satan, and last but not least **Princess Ox** of The Ox Kingdom.)

(Maybe I should help my dad out) Pan thought as she heard a woman like scream (Maybe not he might try to do a switch with me like last time!)she thought angryly as she remembered about the week before when she tryed to help him out only to have him replace himself with her think that his wife wouldn't notice and she didn't intil the ninth swing to head.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_**(I hope you guy love it this is my first story , got to run the blue monkeys are after me**_

_**"Oh dont forget to review my lovely story,and anything to help my story plz tell! " The leader of those crazy blue monkeys pleads**_


	2. Kagome's frantic thoughts

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Inuyasha or nice car poor me._**

**_CraZy Blue MonKey : My lovely story has poor reviews :'( so if you like seeing demented blue monkeys cry then don't review. Oh well :)_**

**_Important information!!!!!!_**

**_( ) describtion of some thing or an action_**

**_" " talking_**

**_( )+ bold faced words my thoughts_**

**_&&&&&&& split things_**

_**Now on with my story**_

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& See how nicely it splits things&&&&&&&_**

( A girl in a green and white uniform with a trouble expression walks back and forth. Slowly wearing a hole in her floor boards while her younger brother sits on her pink bed worried watching his older sister have a break down.)

"What if Inuyasha pops up out of nowhere and scare Pan away** ( Like that is like to happen any time soon)" **Kagome, yelled in frustration

"Or what a demon decides to attack us while she's her Inuyasha and the gang will need me, oh wait Inuyasha will tell me. Oh no I would get the same conclusion from before", She ramble, loudly trying not to pull out her hair.

Souta was the only one in the house who knew about her mission , that would come close to her after hearing the new from her mother.

_**FLASH BACK**_

( A woman with short curly brown hair who was in her late 30's hung the phone that she previously had been talking on.)

"DAD, KAGOME, SOUTA GET DOWN NOW!!!!" Aeko, Kagome's mom yelled

(Her dad and Kagome walked into the kitchen , waiting for Souta to finish the level he was on. Souta looked a little angry to have to put his game down.)

"Mom, what do you what do you want now!" Souta said with anger in his voice. "I almost defeated Cell on level 7."

WATCH THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME YOUNG MAN, YOU KNOW I WONT HAVE THAT WITH YOU!!!! Aeko yelled at Souta.

Whoa , I wonder what got her panties in a knot. Souta thought loudly.

Mom usually doesn't yell at all, not even when Grandpa knock her favorite vase over and blamed it on Souta. Kagome thought in an inquisitive tone.

Aeko must be possessed. Grandpa thought. Ha! That was a vase demon good thing I killed it before it Aeko  
would have got worse.

" Sorry My younger half sister is asking me to watch after her daughter, Pan during their anniversary because everyone else she knows are busy. Aeko told them. This is the first time asking me to help her out in any type on action , since she was little. She murmured to herself.

Oh! Kagome can you not time travel when she is here for the month, Aeko said as she quickly cheered back up think of how she can bond with her sister through her niece.

WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kagome screamed to the top of her lungs.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I will be nice, sweet and courteous to her for the month and as soon as she goes out that door I'm running to the well hoping that Inuyasha wont be to mad at me. Kagome voiced feeling her sanity come back to her.

Who am I kidding he will probably come by the end of the day wondering where his shard detector is. She thought feeling it slowly drain away from her even faster than it came.

(RING RING)

"Will someone open the door I believe it's her" her mother yelled to were she was, since she was busy washing the clothes.

( Kagome walked down stairs to the front door)

"Here goes nothing" she whispered

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Dun Dun Dun " Hello Kagome here's your morning mail" greeted the mail man  
"Open it open it" Souta who just popped up beside her said  
Before she could opened it pan popped out off it yelling "Look its the Cat in a box."  
_****_"Kitty Kitty Meow" Pan-Chan yelled in delight _**

_**Sorry my imagination/ blue monkeys ideas got away from me for awhile **_

**Plz review I even edited a little so you could understand what you read better and review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Ding Dong Hello

**Dropped Off**

**Chapter 3 Ding Dong Hello**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either one of this works. If I did own Dragon Ball/Z/GT or Inuyasha then you wouldn't have enjoyed them as much.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" Ding Dong Ding Dong Dinnnng Dooong" the doorbell rang

in an annoying manner. The owner of the finger that made the noise

was smiling maliciously.

A young man of similar age walked up with a pained expression.

The source of the pain was standing in front of him. "Pan will you please

stop ringing the dam doorbell." I believe they know we are here by now."

Goten said in a murmured voice while rubbing his temple tying to suppress

the headache the formed from the ride up. "Who knew she would sing that

American song 'Bed' so horribly."

" Aw what's wrong Uncle Goten, did I piss you off? The teenage girl said an expression full of amusement.

" Pissed, yeah" he sighed. He began to wonder how did I get sign

up for this. Oh yeah now I remember. " Goten do your big brother

a big favor" he remembered in mock tone of his brother Gohan's

voice. Then Vidal came in and helped tag team him on this discussion.

Vidal said "Oh come on Goten in a weird sort of way Pan looks

up to you of all people as a type of older brother. How stupid was

I to fall for that one, ok pretty stupid but it worked. I should have

never told Vidal years ago that I thought having a sister would be

great. No one and I mean no one ever told me having a younger

sibling no let me change that a little sister would be so awful.

I was a sweet adorable younger sibling to Gohan compared to

how Pan was treating me. Ok may I pull a few pranks here and there

but nothing serious. At times like this some one should make a new

philosophy that nieces make bad little sisters. If is already out there

than I missed out on it entirely.

On the trip up here I could hear the evil cackling of my brother in the

background of his nieces singing. I should have knew something was

off at the fact that they could have flew there after dropping her off

instead of me coming instead. I wasn't that cruel to my brother was I.

With a forlorn expression and a voice full of sadness he began

to speak loud enough for her to hear. "I only brought you here

because your parent's couldn't come before the plane took off."

He stopped to remember his newest girlfriend's name. " I was

suppose to go on a date with Sara Lee, the new exchange student

at school."

Pan started to pout and her eyes began to water in a alarmingly

fast speed. She opened her mouth to udder a broken but understandable

sentence at a slow pace almost calculating each word coming out. " Well

(sniff)I'm (sniff) so very ( sniff) sorry (sniff) to be (sniff) such a nuance

to you (sniff her voice started to change from sadness to anger) and don't

worry about me, in a few minutes Aunt Aeko will take off your muggy

hands and you can go out and play kissy face with Bara Bee.

All Goten could do was roll his eyes at silly she was acting now.

He despises when she acted like this, bi-polar. Going from happy to

mischievous to sad to angry, who knows what is next. I know she messed

up Sara's name on purpose, I must detain from getting mad at her besides

like what she said earlier I don't have to deal with her for awhile after this.

He begin to smile at just the thought of piece of mind at Gohan's house since

he was house sitting while they were away. Where are they, they should have

been gotten to the door by now. Now I hear someone, about time was they

walking in slow motion or something. " Hey Pan cheer up I think someone is

coming to the door and I don't think you want to meet them like that plus

I am going to miss you, a lot" Goten said lying out his front teeth. Before

Pan could retort something back at him about lying the door creaked open.

Behind the door it exposed a teenage girl almost the same age as Pan. Goten

could only describe her a pretty young girl not cute nor beautiful but pretty

for a girl her age.

She have long black fluffy hair and bright blue eyes that may have

come from her mother side of the family because Vidal has the same type eyes.

Those two feature framed her rounded child like face perfectly. She has the body

type of most Japanese women he has seen but he could see a little muscle definition under her school girl uniform that she was strangely wearing on a Saturday. He was

the first to speak. " So you're my little nieces cousin."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Note of Apology : **_

_**Sorry it took so long for me write this chapter, but I've been kind of stressed lately. Dealing with the graduation project is stressful since this year is the first year they are doing this with my schools county. Also It hard to pay attention in my for language class Chinese 1 last semester and Chinese 2 this semester. Also math is always a killer when it comes to me. **_


	4. Handsome Goodbye

**Dropped Off Chapter 4 **

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT or Inuyasha. If I did than Im sure you wouldn't be interested in them in the first place.

I introduce them by their name like this: middle, last, then first. Now I'm proud to introduce my newest chapter and so far my longest chapter.

"_Hey my name is Chi Chi Son, Pan, you must be Higarashi, Kagome." _Extends right hand to shake her hand and with her left hand she motioned her thumb towards Goten. _" Oh and this is my Uncle Goten, he isn't important so can forget about him" _she said while changing the tone in her voice to express non-interest.

Taking the offered hand Kagome shakes it gently.

"Yes, it is welcome to our home. Tumbling slightly to the left Kagome looks up to find the smiling face of her mother.

"Hello, I'm Aunty Aeko, it's good to finally meet you." "You are…" She pauses her sentence, then eyes widen , and steps are taken forward. At these strange movements Pan steps back feeling as though her aunt had taking in her manner of dress and was about to rejected it, including her all together in one sudden blow.

Slowly opening the eyes that she didn't even realized that she had closed, she saw some thing almost worst than rejection it's self. Aeko was in her face, smiling a smile that would even terrify Vegeta himself, she knew this look , it was the same one her grandma Chi Chi shown when she was about to attack her cheeks. At this very moment she realized that she must be quick and run away from the pain, but as always she was just too slow. Those strangely muscled fingers caught hold of her once pale cheeks in a steel tight grip.

Aeko finally regain the words that got stuck in her throat, opening her mouth she let those horrid words flow out. _" You are so cute." _Looked at her again taking in her tomboy clothes. "_Hum If you were a boy and not related I would try my best to attach you to Kagome ." _At this Pan started to struggle even more, trying to slip out this crazed woman's figure tips.

During these happenings, the magically invisible Goten was beside Pan trying his best not to laugh at her expense, failing horribly at it but this serves her right after the torture he suffered in the car and for sucky introduction she gave him. It was also funny how this lady reminded him of Bulma's mom , Mrs. Briefs when ever came to visit Trunks.

Kagome stood to the other side smiling and blushing obvious being use to mother sometimes embarrassing behavior around other.

In incredible pain Pan was trying again to no avail to run but this sweet lady had the jaws of death clench on her bruising red cheeks. Not being able to move physically she locates her Uncle laughing at her pain. Angred at this ,she begins to glare in his direction hoping he catches the looks.

Unfortunately Aeko catches the looks sent to him. She releases Pan's cheeks and places her hands on her hips. "You know if you don't change that look on your face it will get stuck that way you know." Pan began to rub her abused face, then replies to her back _"Well if you had an uncle that childish , you wouldn't mind it being stuck like that."_

Aeko finally glances in the direction Pan was looking and notices a man beside Pan. _"Oh so this is who this handsome young man standing beside you , I thought he may have been your brother but that would be stupid since I don't have a nephew or little Vidal would told me about him earlier now realize that you two resemble." _She extends hand to shake Goten's hand and introduce herself. "_I'm Satin Higarashi, Aeko ,Pan's aunt , Videl's older sister, nice to meet you." _Goten takes her hand and brings it to his mouth and kisses it gently. Then he introduces himself_. "And you as well im Goku Son, Goten, Pan's young uncle, brother to Videl's husband." "I'm not as un-important as Pan introduced me as before to your lovely daughter, I'm a world class chief who owns his owner to a four star restaurant. I'm sure if you and your family ever came I would make sure you would have a free meal." _

During the introduction Mrs. Higarashi was blushing like a little school girl, while Kagome was no better off than teenage hormonally struck mother was, while Pan wanted more than nothing to puke at her uncles constant flirtatious behavior. She begains to wonder will he ever get over himself.

Catching herself , Aeko invites Goten into the house as well to drink tea and to have some snacks before his long trip back home.

"_No, I must decline your generous offer." _Goten turns to leave but stops and turns his head back to their location. "I have a respectable young woman waiting to have dinner with me if only I can make it back before tomorrow. With that said he left walking into the sunset waving with the back of his hand towards them. "What a corny goodbye hope they didn't fall for that" ?"Pan thought. She finally turns back around only to find recently discovered relatives in a love daze. Waiting for one of them to snap out of it she finds that her aunt was first then her cousin finally came to. "_Such a handsome young man, if only he weren't taken. I bet there would be plenty of room in our home for him." "Mom , I think my heart skipped a beat twice just them." She let the breath she had go. _Pan shaking her head finally chose opened her mouth to speak

" _So where do I do I stay in this hormonally crazed household."_

**So what you think, is it better. I'm try to work faster but as it so happen I just forget to post my work in a timely matter. But bare with me this is my first time writing a story. Also interesting update I finally graduated high school and am not a freshman all over again in a university. That gives me less time to create new chapters for you but it give me a better chance at educating my self to write better stories for you guys.**

**Plz review and give me feed back it. I helps the monkeys run on the gerbil ball as they power my imagination to keep things spinning.**


End file.
